1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a dimer of fluorine-containing ethane.
2. Description of related art
A dimer of fluorine-containing ethane, for example CF.sub.3 CCl.dbd.CClCF.sub.3 is useful as a monomer of a polymer. However, a method for preparing the dimer of fluorine-containing ethane in a good selectivity is not known.